life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Everyday Heroes Photo Contest
The Everyday Heroes Photo Contest is a national competition for people to submit one image on approved paper that best represented themselves or others in a heroic action. The winner would fly to San Francisco and represent their school at the Zeitgeist Gallery in San Francisco on October 11. Contestants aged 18 and under will need to have a parent permission form included with their submission. Mark Jefferson told his photography class about the contest on September 23rd, and wanted everyone to enter. It's first mentioned in Jefferson's class right at the beginning of the game, when Max is troubled entering her own photo. Jefferson seems to be especially keen on Max entering a photo for the contest, possibly to have an easier way to drug her and take her to his Dark Room. In the original timeline, at the end of "Dark Room", Victoria Chase has been chosen as the contest winner by Mark Jefferson. In an alternative timeline where Max has entered her photo, she has won the contest as shown in "Polarized". The Everyday Heroes issue is a recurring and central motif throughout the game: * Max feels like an "Everyday Hero" if she defends Kate Marsh when she is being harrassed by David Madsen at the beginning of "Chrysalis". * If Max tells Kate not to call the police, she guilt-trips herself in her diary saying, "Hello, 'Everyday Hero'!" * After helping Kate down the rooftop, Max writes in her diary that she doesn't feel that "everyday heroic". * After breaking into Nathan's dorm room, Max expresses concern at having internalized spying and stealing so casually over the week, and calls herself ironically an "Everyday Hero." * After being captured by Jefferson, Max writes in her diary in "Polarized" that she thought she was a real "everyday superhero", but at the end is just Max Caulfield. * After informing David of Jefferson's deeds and helping him in busting Jefferson, Nathan and the Dark Room, Max writes in her diary that David had become a real everyday hero. Entries Nathan2.png|Nathan Prescott's entry Kate2.png|Kate Marsh's entry Victoria2.png|Daniel DaCosta's entry/Victoria Chase's entry pre limitied edition release Daniel2.png|Victoria Chase's entry/Daniel DaCosta's entry pre limited edition release Life-is-strange-.jpg|Max Caulfield's entry Trivia * The last episode, "Polarized", has been released on 20th October 2015, exactly 2 years after the date of the original winner of the Everyday Heroes Photo Contest departing for San Francisco. * The Everyday Heroes Photo Contest exhibition was originally advertised to be hosted at the DeYoung Museum of Art on October 20, the deadline scheduled to be October 15, 2013. As explained in the Director's Commentary, the developers later realized that an exhibition of this nature would rather be hosted at an art gallery than a museum and so changed it after the release of "Chrysalis". * On January 14, 2016, Square Enix started a week-long online anti-bullying campaign inspired by the Everyday Heroes Photo Contest, reflective of the game's theme of bullying, which wanted people to share inspirational stories of how they "overcame adversity, stood up for what's right, or helped a friend in need" with the hashtag #EverydayHeroes. For every story tweeted Square Enix donated to the US National Bullying Prevention Centre to help their cause for bullying prevention.Life Is Strange: Square Enix launches #EverydayHeroes anti-bullying campaign (January 14, 2016) Life is Strange’s #EveryDayHeroes Anti-Bullying Movement Has Become a Real Hashtag Campaign (January 14, 2016)Official Video feat. Ashly Burch: #EveryDayHeroes They later announced a total donation of $25,000. * On January 26, 2016, Square Enix initiated a real Everyday Heroes photo contest where fans can submit their own photos of "ordinary people doing extraordinary things" and have the chance to secure a $10,000 scholarship fund. Finalists will have their photo printed, framed, and signed by the DONTNOD staff as well as featured on Square Enix social channels.Life is Strange sponsors actual Everyday Heroes photo contest (January 26, 2016) You can find the official website where you can submit your entry here. * With the release of the Limited Edition, the submissions of Victoria Chase and Daniel DaCosta were swapped, reason unknown. References Category:Life Is Strange Category:Lore Category:Blackwell Academy